Godzilla gets Sprayed
Godzilla gets Sprayed Cast *''Godzilla'' *''Rarity'' *''Israel'' *''Pinkie Pie'' *''Rivera'' *''Twilight Sparkle'' *''Rainbow Dash Plot The Episode starts off, with Godzilla and Rarity spending time together in the Quarry, where Rarity was trying to gather some gems in order to construct her future dresses, Rarity then sends Godzilla into the woods in order to search around for gems hidden in the bushes, until he is surprised by Rivera and Israel. Godzilla scolds Rivera for always having to show up without warning, and that if he kept it up it would one day get him killed, Rivera just ignores Godzilla's warnings, and states that there are gems around Oder forests, and challenges the king of the monsters to enter it, Godzilla gradually excepts and enters the forests, while Rivera and Israel waited from not that far away. Godzilla was able to successfully gather gems around a big tree, but a sudden skunk like creature soon popped out of the bushes, with Godzilla about to attack the creature just growled and turned around getting Godzilla nervous. "Ugh oh," As Rarity had finished gathering most of the gems that she wanted, Godzilla's screams are heard as she quickly abandons the quarry and trots at fast speed trying to find him, he eventually sees him sitting down on the ground and scolds him for going out this far into the forests, until she is repulsed by a bad Oder, which Godzilla just face hoofs and sighs. The next day, Rivera is shown with Israel telling both Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle about the incident happened to Godzilla, and how angry Rarity was in the aftermath, until Just then, Rarity arrives with Godzilla, where she expresses that everything she tried including a fragrance warmth spell was proven to be ineffective against the Oder. Godzilla just groans with annoyance as he sits down near Rivera and Israel who grunted in disgusts from the smell. Godzilla completely ignoring Rivera's words sadly tells his friends that because of the bad smell, nobody, not even himself, wants to be around him, and he doesn't know if he'll ever get "smell normal again." Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash and are suggesting various ways to help Rarity get rid of his smell like tomato juice, tomato paste, and good a scrubbing with soap and water but Rarity said none of them worked (the tomato juice stained the tub, the tomato paste clogged up the drain, and he scrubbed Godzilla with soap and water six times, but then Godzilla's scales started to come off due to this age.) and it didn't make the smell go away AT ALL, but instead made it stronger. Rivera then suggests a method much to Rarity's anger, whom which she no longer wanted his help, pointing out as it as his fault that her special pony got sprayed to begin with, Rivera however came up with the method anyway, and explained the basics which includes: dig a hole in the backyard and fill it with water to make mud, and use a mud-bath to help Godzilla get rid of the smell. Rarity much to her desimay decides to allow it, after a little persuasion from Twilight Sparkle. After getting Godzilla covered in mud, the mud hardens and breaks, but the method failed, and the smell is still there, to which Rivera with a snap says that he is going to have a word with those Witch Doctors. Israel the comes up with another idea: he douses Godzilla in a bathtub in Sugar cube corner with some perfumes that were located inside a large bucket that was close to the tub. However Godzilla gets suspicious on how Israel got this bucket of Perfumes, and asks where he got all of them, Israel is hesitant at first, but just as he was about to answer, Pinkie Pie is screams loudly, as she storms into the bathroom, ranting on Israel for eliminating most of her perfumes, much to Rivera's laughter. Israel in his defense attempts to say that the idea worked, and that the smell was gone, but it doesn't really get rid of the smell (as Rarity describes it, "Now he just smells like a stinky old pony who is getting ready for a hot date"), with Rivera snapping in annoyance "Won't any thing work on King here". At this point, Godzilla had lost all hope, and decided to leave Equestria due to his bad smell, and decided to Isolate himself to a place where no one could smell him anywhere. However as Godzilla ran away, he was soon trampled by an unidentified liquid which broke after an old abandon dam located in the Oder Forests broke apart and coated him with a dark purple liquid. Rarity quickly catches up with Godzilla and rescues him, only to discover that Godzilla's Oder is gone. Godzilla feeling more better then ever before returns back to Ponyville where Rivera is forced to apologize to him by Rainbow Dash, in which he dose. The episode ends, when Rivera, Rainbow Dash and Israel, are shown walking down the everfree forests, only to discover the creature that sprayed Godzilla in the beginning of the episode, with both of them looking at each other with fear,"Oh Crap" The two say as they scream loudly, where they supposely got sprayed as well. Trivia Category:New Godzilla Team: Seven Seals Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes